Rewrite
by entre nos mots
Summary: Certaines choses ne sont pas réécrite. La disparition d'un être cher en fait partie. PWP


Titre : Rewrite (qui est d'ailleurs le titre d'un des Opening de la première série FMA)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire est tirrée d'un image cela dit je serais incapable de la retrouver. On va dire que le texte est à moi ^^

Pairing : Surprise pour pas vous spoiler tout quand même, ça reste du Slash donc homophobe s'abstenir, je dirais même, âme sensible s'abstenir... mais bon, personne n'est mort non plus.

Rating : M ceci est un PWP (même si dans ma tête ce n'en est pas un...)

Note : Un petit one shot que j'ai écrit dans la foulée. Il n'est pas corrigé donc dsl d'avance pour les fautes.

* * *

Roy s'enhardit et passa sa main sous la chemise légère que portait son amant. La peau était douce au toucher et elle frissonna devant tant de hardiesse.

-Nous somme encore dans les bureaux, couina une voix dans un sursaut de conscience.

Le militaire sourit et chatouilla le téton déjà durcit. Il suffisait d'une caresse désormais.

-Ne soit donc pas si inquiet, personne ne nous dérangera.

Enfermé dans son bureau, au troisième étage, même Hawkeye ne pourrait rien dire étant donné qu'il avait terminé son travail plus tôt. Il faut dire que depuis un certain temps il était à jour dans sa paperasse. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de sécher le travail, après tout, il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire.

Il sentit contre sa cuisse le sexe de sa victime se durcir et se coller contre lui.

Son autre main migra dans le creux de ses reins. Il les effleura doucement, cela le faisait toujours gémir. Cela ne manqua pas, un bruit de gorge grave attisa son désir.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il sentit le bassin de son homologue se frotter durement contre lui.

-Ne sois pas si impatient, le gronda t'il doucement en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Doucement, comme une torture, il fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à la limite du pantalon. Il passa sous l'élastique du caleçon et commença à jouer avec les nerfs de son amant.

Son nez remonta le long de sa mâchoire pas encore tout à fait adulte, il se perdit dans les mèches blondes, pas tout à fait châtain, pas tout à fait aussi clair. Il en respira le parfum comme d'une drogue dont on ne peut se séparer. Ils avaient toujours le même parfum, c'était rassurant.

Il redescendit tout doucement son visage contre la gorge de l'adolescent, la parsemant de petits baisers. Entre ses bras, il frissonna de plaisir et de désir inassouvi. Il aimait prendre son temps. Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas bien prit avant.

Agacé que le cheminement de ses pensées retourne toujours à ce moment, il enfoui son visage dans le creux de l'épaule et de la gorge de son partenaire et mordit rageusement la peau si sensible. L'autre ne dit rien, ondula plus fort contre lui. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être violent dans ces moments là, mais lui aimait ça, il vivait dedans depuis si longtemps.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, supplia la voix trop aigu à son oreille.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser fougueux fougueux comme les flammes qu'il produisait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et enfonça sa main contre ses fesses, les pétrissant et les caressant dans une dualité qu'il savait insupportable.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sur son bureau. C'était inacceptable.

Il s'écarta de sa proie, l'abandonna, se retourna et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il voulait le faire la, son blond le chevauchant, nu, sous ses yeux. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

-Viens là, ordonna t'il.

Sa voix ne pouvait être plus détachée. Il ne pouvait lui parler comme à un enfant, ni comme à un subalterne. Il fallait toujours choisir ses mots avec soin, pour ne pas qu'il se révolte de trop.

Il sentit le corps chaud le rejoindre et une paire de lèvre quémander les siennes. Il le tira contre lui et entama l'effeuillage de sa victime consentante. Sa peau était bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Le pantalon fut une affaire plus délicate mais il réussi à l'en défaire sans trop se refroidir. Il avait envie du blond, là, maintenant, comme ça. Il le lui fit comprendre sans trop de mal et au bout de quelques minutes, sa braguette fut descendu et son membre palpitant sorti de son sous vêtement. Ca n'allait plus tarder, il allait le retrouver, aussi fringuant qu'av…

Il laissa échapper un « Ed » plaintif lorsqu'il sentit son sexe enveloppé par une cavité chaude.

Dans un élan de romantisme mal assumé, il lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Si sombre. Trop.

Et quand l'image qu'il voyait cessa de se superposer à ses souvenirs, à ses désirs, il le vit vraiment.

Ce regard à la fois empli de désir et de tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas mon frère » criait-il.

* * *

Très très court, je sais. Cela dit, cette scène m'a frappée alors que je cherchais des images pour m'inspirer sur footsteps in the sand. Je suis tombée sur une RoyXAl et ça m'a semblé tellement improbable... enfin bon.

Désolé aux fans de ce pairing. Je reste une inconditionnelle du RoyXEd

Anyway, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions... Bonne comme mauvaise.


End file.
